Between the Shadows
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: Having a unknown shadow figure watching over you is sometimes terrifying. But then there are other shadows that would try and protect you from any harm. That is what young Yugi Mutou goes through after meeting a strange young man who looks almost exactly like him. Full summary inside.
1. Meeting

AN: _Yeay! Another YamixYugi story! Now this just recently just came to me so I'm still somewhat working out the details. But unlike my last one I have a feeling that this one is going to be a bit more then five chapters. _

_Also the story will be evolving around most of the characters from season three. _

_Enjoy!_

...

FULL SUMMARY: To only know that there has been couple shadows lerking through the darkness following, a tri-color hair boy with amethyst eyes, for as long as he can remember. Then one day, he meets a young man who looks almost exactly like him. Yugi tries to get to know him but he seems distances. Then only later discovers that Yugi had a connection with the man many years ago. Soon they start to bond only to find that there was more then meets the eye with the young man.

...

**Meeting**

A man stood between snake like statues as he raised his hands up. The fire from within the statues begins to burn bright. Through two pair of eyes it showed a image of a young boy sound asleep in his bed. A boy who looked peacful and has no idea of the danger that awaited him.

The man who wore a white outifit, with long tealed hair being pulled back into a messy poinytail, along with two differently shaded eye color, and a necklace around his neck having it shaped in a five pointer star, stood up as he looks in the image. He gave off a light grin. Soon the plan that he has set in place will be carried out.

"Soon, my dear child," the man begins to speak. "We will meet and you will fall into darkness." the eyes moved away as he looked behind him. He smirked. "I see you have arrived."

From a few feet away from the man was a figure who was kneeling down onto a knee showing his loyalty. "You called, Master?"

The man glanced back at the statues. "Yes. The time has finally come. I want you to keep an eye on this child here. He may be somewhat troubling."

Looking up at the image, the figure widen his eyes as they landed onto the one who was sleeping. He couldn't look away. He felt his heart starting to pound by the sight.

"Master, are you sure you want _him _to do this job?" a voice asked in the distances. The figure looked behind him.

"Yeah, after all, he is still a newbie at this." a second voice followed.

"Quite!" the man ordered. His gaze looked down at the one who was kneeling. "How about it? Are you ready?"

Being hesitant on answering, he then looked at his Master as he nodded. "Yes. I am."

The man smiled. "Good. Now go! And remember your purpose."

The figure stood up as he was leaving the room. As he was about too he was stopped by the two from before.

"You better not screw this up." the deep, muscular, voice muttered.

The figure glared at him. "Don't worry. I won't."

"You better not. Cause then, we will have to clean up your mess, and I really don't want to deal with that." the second voice warned.

Ignoring the two, the figure walked away in silent. Having the only thing being replayed in his mind was that boy. Seeing him once more started to take an effect on him. The figure leaned against a wall, after being out of sighted by his master and the other two.

He placed a hand covering his face as his breathing started to become shallow. By thinking about him, he has waited for so long for this. To be able to see him once more. The figure slid down onto the ground as he stared up at the ceiling. Whispering just one name.

"Yugi..."

...

A pair of small amethyst eyes opened. As he sat up from his bed to have his face into his palm trying to regain his vision. He looked around finding himself in his own bedroom. The young boy gave out a deep calming breath.

Having it being, third time this week, he has woken from a nightmare. But it wasn't only just this week. It has been many times before that this one dream would try to return and give the boy even more panick attacks.

Yugi Mutou looked out from his window. The moonlight shinning through his room seeing it was still in the middle of the night. He begins to feel as though this certain dream is telling him something. As if something is coming to get him.

He shook his head getting the thought out of his mind. _No. Its just nothing more then a simple bad dream. _he thought.

As he thought that, he laid back down, trying to get his eyes to shut once more. Only to not being aware that he was being watched from a distances from his room.

Across from the game shop, was two concern eyes slanting down. Seeing that only made the situation become more harder for him. There was nothing much he could do. But to stay from a distances and look after the boy from afar through out the rest of the night.

...

Yugi sat in his desk the next day in class as his eyes stared off out at the window, being in his own world. Having to see it once again he didn't like it. He never did when it would come to him. Even though he told himself that, it was nothing more then a simple bad dream, then he thought it would go away. But it hasn't.

Not relaizing that he is only causing some people to worry over him. As few of his friends started to beigns to notice Yugi's strange behavior. It is as though he was a total different person sometimes.

"Should one of us go over there and reminded him that he's still in school?" a blond boy asked to his two friends.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with being lost in your own thought. Espeically when you're stuck in school all day." another young man respond under his breath.

A girl glanced at him. "More then twice a week?" she reminded him.

The boy thought about it. "Uh, good point."

"Yugi." a voice called out.

Looking up, Yugi noticed that his three friends were surrounding him. "Hey guys. What's up?"

The three glanced at one another. "Well, that's what we want to ask you, Yugi." the girl said quitely.

"Oh?" Yugi asked as he blinked.

"Alright, Yugi. Out with it. What's with you lately? You've been acting very strangely." the blond boy said in a harsh tone as he sat in front of the younger one.

"Joey!" the girl scolded him.

"What? We're not going to get through if we keep on playing twenty questions, Tea." he muttered.

Yugi tried to give out a innocent smile. "Joey, I'm fine." he mumbled.

Joey looked back at Yugi. "Yug, how long have we known each other for, huh? I can tell easily when my best friend is at his worst. So spill it already."

Tea gave out a sigh. "You better do what he says, Yugi. You know Joey won't stop until he gets his way."

Narrowing his eyes, he knew Tea was right. He too gave out a sigh. "Well, alright. Its been bothering me for a while, anyways." he muttered.

"What has?" the one name Tristan asked.

Yugi glanced at him. "Well, its just that lately, I've been having a nightmare." he explained.

"A nightmare?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"Can you tell us about it?" Tea said.

Slightly heistaiting Yugi nodded again. To his respons, Tea noticed on how oddly Yugi was acting just now.

"Well, its starts when I'm alone in pitch darkness. Then when I look around, a shadow appears standing in front of me." Yugi started. "It starts to give off a weird feeling."

"What do you mean?" Tristan wondered.

"At first, it is as though, the shadow was warm and caring. Like I could trust it. But then, it changes." having to explain the dream, it wasn't helping with the feeling that Yugi started to recieve. He wraps his arms around himself. "Then shadow would disappear. But then only to come back to feel as if it wouldn't be like how it was before. It would be different. Like it was nothing full of darkness and hatered."

Having to hear so far of what he had to say, the three had only concern looks across their faces. Yugi contuined. "I would try to espace from the shadow. But then it would only catch up to me. Then it starts to reach out its hand to me and that's all I can remember. That's when I would wake from the dream."

"Have you told Grandpa about this?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up as he shook his head. "No. I don't want him to worry over nothing."

"Still, I don't know about you, but I would be freaked out if a couple of shadows were following in my dream." Trsitan remarked. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Trsitan." Tea muttered as she nugged him in the chest.

"Ow. What? I'm just saying is all."

Tea was about to say something else when Yugi stopped her. "No, Tea. Its alright."

"But Yugi," she started.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing but a bad dream anyways."

Seeing how it was pointless on arguing about it, he knew of what Tristan had said was the truth.

The bell ranged as the students got into their seats as the teacher walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Now, I have an announcement to make." she started. Everyone was silent. "We have a new transfer student coming in today. So I want you all to greet him and make him feel welcomed." the door opened.

All eyes turned to the enterance. As they did, there were a few wide eyes as well as whispers started to fill through out the room.

"No way!" Joey said almost standing up from his chair.

"This is Yami. He will be joining us from today." the teacher explained.

"Nice to meet you all." the voice spoke as he bowed.

The room started to fill with small whispers. As to everyone's attention fully on Yami. Along with half of the girls in the classroom was stun by how good looking he was. Followed by the guys in the room starting to feel somewhat jealous.

The young man stood as Yugi couldn't but to stare as well. His eyes widen by what he was seeing. The one in front of the classroom almost looked exactly like him!

But there were some features that were different. For one, he was much taller then he was. He had extra golden highlights, shaped like lighting bolts in his hair, the same tri-color shades as Yugi has, but more of crimsion color than amethyst. Along with his eyes being narrower and having the crimison shade in them.

"Yugi. He looks almost exactly like you." Tea whsipered to him.

"I know." he whispered back.

But there was something else that was bothing him. It wasn't because of the way he looked that was throwing Yugi off. Somehow, Yugi has the strangest feeling that he has seen him somewhere before. But where?

Clapping her hands together, the teacher said, "Alright settle down now. Yami, there is a empty seat in the back row that you can have."

Giving a nod, Yami started to walk towards th back. Sitting almost an few desks away from him Yugi couldn't but to help as he glances over to him. Seeing someone like this Yugi wasn't quite sure on how to think of it.

But there was one thing that was certain. He starts to not doupt himself that he has seen this young man before. No matter how hard he tries to think to wither or not he has met him no memories of him would come up.

During lunch period half of the class, mainly the girls, tried to get to know Yami better. Even though most of them were surrounding around his desk, he did nothing to answer some of the questions that the girls were randomly asking. He was pretending to not notice them. As he had his eyes shut and blocking them out.

From the other end of the class, Yugi couldn't but help as to glance once more at Yami as well. Having to see his crimsion eyes from before, he is still baffled on knowning wither or not if he has seen him. Nothing would come up to help him to remind him. Cause to, at least the young one's knowlege, this was his first time meeting Yami.

Not wanting to talk to any of the students, Yami got somewhat annoyed having all of the girls being around him. He decided that he needed some fresh air as he stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. No one attempted to follow him. Expect for one.

Yugi got up and followed Yami. As if on knowing where he was going he walked down the hallway. When he did he came to a stairway and started to walk up. His feet reached the last stair. His hand reached out and grab hold onto the knob.

Opening the door only to find himself up on the school rooftop. The boy glanced around hoping to find someone. Then his eyes widen.

From a few feet away was Yami looking out into the scereny of the city. Almost being unware that someone was watching him. But then that changed when he glanced behind him and founded himself facing two small amethyst eyes staring back at him.

Seeing each other like this, there was something about him that Yugi wanted to know. There were so many questions that started to fill his head. But there was mainly one that would bother him the most.

That was, "Who are you?"


	2. Pieces of the Past

_Sorry for the confusion! This is diffently two! _

_Enjoy! _

**Pieces of the Past **

Footsteps ran up the stairway as a small hand reached out to the knob to the door. Opening the door as the sun beam came down, placing a hand over his eyes, as he looked around trying to find the one who he was following.

Then his eyes widen. To find someone who was, looking over at the city, being almost unaware that he was being watched. Started to sense that someone was watching him the young man turn and faced himself staring into two small, innocent, amethyst eyes.

A breeze blew by as the two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them had their eyes locked on each other. It seemed as though neither eyes would look away from one another. Not wanting to miss a moment between the two.

Looking into the crimson eyes up close now he knows that he isn't imagining it. There was no doubt in his mind that he has seen these mysterious eyes somewhere before. The feeling that they were giving away, it was too familiar to him.

The eyes themselves, Yugi felt as though on one hand, they looked very rough and protective. But then again, they look as though they were warm and caring. As if he could really trust them.

Right before he could move any closer to him Yugi stopped. Suddenly, flash of images started to appear. Feeling slightly dizzy he placed a hand to his head as he tried to hold himself up.

It was hazy but the image showed what appears to be a person who, seemed as though, it was sitting next to someone. The figure turned as it started to show a faint warming smile. The smile itself looked as though it was happy. But at the same time it would also appear to be sad.

Regaining his sight back, Yugi looked back up, seeing that he was still on the rooftop. He glanced around. Wondering of what was it that he just saw just now.

"Who are you?"

Looking back to the one who was standing in front of him, Yugi blinked as he smiled and rubbed his head in a neverous way.

"Oh hello. I'm Yugi Mutou. And I just want to say, welcome to the school, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled back as he nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it." then he turned back towards the city.

Not having to move an inch from where he was, Yugi stared at him. Wondering if Yami had any connections to him. He shook his head.

_No, of course Yami doesn't know me. _he thought. _After all this is our first time meeting each other. _

If by some stroke of luck he does know him, then maybe, just maybe, he might know some answers to his dreams that he has been having. It seems lately, every time when Yugi would try to sleep, the dreams would get worst. Having more then a shadow appearing it feels as if he is losing his mind. The dreams themselves, would feel as though they were more then just part of his imagination, it would feel as if it was real.

He would find himself his breathing starting to become shallow. As his eyes being almost popping out of his skull and sweat rolling down onto his cheek. He would try to tell himself that it was nothing. And it was only a one time bad dream. But it wasn't. It would always come back to him more and more. And each time it would get worst.

Yugi looked at Yami. He took a deep breath. He stepped forward to him.

"Yami?" Yugi gently asked.

Glancing over his shoulders, Yami looked at the small boy. Noticing on how strangely he is sensing on the boy's motions he narrowed his eyes.

Yugi meet the eyes as he gave off a small flinch. For some reason he felt slightly afraid towards Yami. As if he was going to come and attack him. He tried to ingore it.

"This is probably something impossible to be asking but...have we met somewhere before?" he asked as he titled his head in a curious manner and with his eyes started to squint.

Not showing his reaction, but having to be asked of that, Yami's eyes grew. He gripped onto the chain fence. As a sweat drop began to rolled down onto his face and biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back the words that he wants to give.

Noticing the oddly behavior that Yami was acting just now, Yugi started to feel the air starting to change. Having to sense that he couldn't bare it. He started to move more towards the taller boy as he felt worried for him.

As he did, from the corner of his eye, Yami saw on what he was doing.

"Stay away!" Yami yelled.

Giving off another flinch Yugi stopped in his tracks having a concern look on his face.

_What's wrong with Yami? _"Yami, are you okay?" the small one asked as he was about to reach his hand out.

Feeling as though the boy was about to come closer to him, Yami turn and shot Yugi a terrifying look. Having to see that kind of a look across someone's face, Yugi stopped immediately not wanting to risk crossing paths with him. His eyes shook with fear.

_Yami_...with that, Yugi turn and ran away from Yami back into the building.

Yami took a deep breath as he leaned against the fence. As the horried look that the boy gave to him flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Yami clentched his hand as he went down onto the ground, curled up and hid his painful look on what he had just done.

Back inside of the school, as Yugi ran around the corner and stopped as he leaned against the wall catching his breath. When he did he looked back behind him. No one was there.

Yugi felt his eyes starting to narrow. "What's with Yami, all of sudden?"

Just when he thought about going back to Yami, he heard footsteps apporaching him.

"There you are!" a familiar voice shouted through the hallways.

Stopping, Yugi turned seeing it was two of his friends. "Tristan, Joey. What are you two doing here?"

They both stared at Yugi. "Us? What about you? Where have you been, Yug? Lunch time ended a long time ago. We came to look for ya." Joey explained.

"Oh well," the young one muttered as he glanced behind him. "I was on the rooftop."

"What were you doing there?" Tristan asked.

"Talking with Yami." Yugi answered.

"Yami? You mean the new kid?" Joey wondered. Yugi nodded. "How did it go?"

"Well, there's one thing that I founded out about him." Yugi mumbled.

Both of the boys rasied their eyebrow. Noticing in the tone of his voice, Joey started to get a feeling that something might have scared him.

"What's that?"

"That Yami can be scary." Yugi said in a hush tone as he had his eyes away from the two.

"Oh?"

"What do you mean by that, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Yugi felt neverous explaining this to them. Seeing how sometimes both Tristan and Joey can be a bit protective of him. Especially when the bullies would come out and try to pick on Yugi. Maybe that's why Yugi was being hesitant on telling them about it. Cause depending on their reaction to it they might see Yami as a bully to Yugi and they would try to protect him in anyway.

But he doesn't want them to get the wrong idea on Yami. As he thought about it, it could just be the neverous side of him that came out. Since he was at a new school.

"Well, I tried to ask Yami about something but..." he hesitaited.

"But?" Joey asked.

"But then he snapped at me." Yugi muttered.

"For what?" Tristan wondered.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know. I was abot to ask, when he told me to stay away." he explained.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is?" Joey asked as steam started to come out from his head.

"I-Its not his fault, Joey." said Yugi, trying to defend. "He might be just under a lot of pressure right now."

"True. He did just came to a new school. Depending on how, one may handle it, it can be very stressful." Tristan said as his head nodded in a agreement with Yugi.

"Since when did you became so smart?" Joey wondered.

Tristan's eye twitched. "Watch it..."

Looking behind him once more, he thought about going back. Yugi wanted to talk to Yami again. But then, he may not want too. Seeing on how one small question got him worked up, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do so.

"Hey Yugi, come on, or we're going to be late." Joey called out. Yugi nodded. He catched up to the two as they walked back to the classroom.

As they got to the room, Tea looked up seeing her three friends together. "What took you guys so long?" she asked.

"What? We can't help it if the hallways are long." Tristan said as his statement sounded a bit sarcastic.

Tea gave a small glare at him. Then she looked at Yugi. He was staring out the window again. She noticed the look in his eyes. They seemed more warmer and seemed as though they had more life now. She narrowed hers.

"Yugi-"

"Tea, leave him alone for right now." Joey said as he had his eyes closed and resting his chin onto his palm.

"Why?" she asked.

Joey shook his head. "There's just something things that can't be explained."

Not responding to Joey's statement, Tea just stared at the small one in slient.

To see those eyes once more inside of his mind, Yugi started to become more curious towards Yami now. More questions started to fill up the boy's mind. Wondering now, to the way Yami reacted towards him, if he had anything to do with the current dreaming that Yugi has been having.

And those images that he saw. Did they mean anything? Since they appear to be small glimpses of someone's past, Yugi felt as though he recognized those lips. Then again it couldn't meant anything.

Yet, somewhere inside of him, he knew that wasn't the truth. If it didn't really meant anything then he wouldn't have seen those strange images. The more he thinks about the images the more he thinks about Yami.

Somehow he knows there is a connection between the two. Although he has yet to figure out what they mean.

But soon he will find out.

XXX

_Sorry for the wait! My internet source is low. _

_Also sorry if I seem to be repeating myself in this chapter but its just how the story goes. ^^' Besides having, bad allgeries effecting me, I struggled on getting through this one for some reason. _


	3. Saving

_Sorry for the wait again. I've been having writers blocking with this one also no connection. _

_But enjoy anyways! _

...

**Saving **

A pair of footsteps walked down the hallway as they were appoarching of two doors. To be summond like this he knows that he is going to be questioned. Since just rescently, he was able to see someone who he has been keeping watch on in the distances.

Having to finally meet him all these years was something that he didn't expect so soon. Now that things has gotten more complated, there isn't much he can do. He is happy in the inside that he was able to see him. But he couldn't let anyone know. Especially to his Master and his followers.

As the two doors opened, Yami entered into a dark room. He then looks up seeing the snake-like satutes in front of him. Then gazed to his left, hearing of footsteps coming from the shadows.

"Welcome back, my child." a voice entered.

Yami slightly looked to his left as he eyed his Master. He bent down onto one knee showing his respects. "Master Dartz."

"Rise. There is no need for that." Dartz said as he guestered his hand.

Yami obeyed. "You wanted to speak with me, Master?" he asked.

Dartz turned his back onto Yami was his eyes were glancing up. "Yes. I have heard that you've encountered the one who we have been looking over."

Yami's eyes widen a bit. "Yes." not daring to lie to his Master.

The man's eyes squinted. "I see. And why didn't you took the opportunity to capture him?"

To be ask of that Yami was hestiant on answering. If his so called 'Master' finds out the real reason, then all of his effect would be wasted. Not to mention it would be only putting a certain someone being even in more at risk then before.

"Well?" Dartz asked getting impatient.

Yami glanced away not looking straight into his Master's, soon to be, glaring eyes. "I felt as though it was too soon." he mumbled.

Having to be suspicious of of the answer he was given Dartz raised an eyebrow. By the tone of Yami's voice he could easily sense that there was a bit of hestiantion in his respons.

"_Too soon_ you say?" Dartz questioned.

Yami didn't look into his Master's eyes but he knew exactly on what kind of experession he had. He gave a nod. "Yes."

"Well, that can be expected. We don't want your cover to be blown. If it would, it would be very troubling." Dartz adimiting it. "Very well. But the next time you see him, don't let him get away. Bring him here. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Dartz ." Yami said.

"Good. You may leave."

Exiting the room, Yami walked down the hallway. Having to be given his new orders there is no way on getting close to the boy now without doing as what his Master instructed him to do.

"What was the real reason for you to lie to Master Dartz?" a deep heavy voice appeared from the dark parts of the hallway.

Yami glanced up as he eyed the one who was standing next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," the voice said. "I want to know why. Don't tell me you had a weak point towards the boy?"

Not having it being invisble, but Yami's eyes grew as he closed them. "It is the truth. I just arrived that day. It would start a commtion if I were to suddenly take him away from there on my first day at a new school, Rapheal."

The man Rapheal squinted his eyes at Yami. Every since Yami has joined them he has never once trusted him. There was something about him that made Rapheal not wanting to trust some stranger to do the job that they have been ploting for a while now.

Rapheal closed his eyes. "Humph. I warned you not to screw it up. Now it looks like you have."

Yami glared at the man. "No. I haven't. I am only being cautious."

"Well, whatever. If you hesitate anymore then other people may come and stell your spotlight." Rapheal warned as he disappered.

Yami narrowed his eyes. As much has he hates to adimit it Rapheal was right. If he keeps this up then someone, like maybe Rapheal, might take the opportunity to take over. He couldn't let that happened.

He gripped his hands. _I have come way too far for someone else to steal this mission. _he thought.

Whatever it had to take, Yami would make sure that no one else, espesically Dartz, to get close to the boy. Secretly, it was true of what Rapheal had said a moment ago. About him being too close to him. But they couldn't find that out.

Yami sighed. There was no avoiding it. Sooner or later he will have to do his part of the job. Or else they would grow even more suspicious. There was no point on hestiating any longer. He had to do of what he is told or else there will be trouble.

"I guest I have no choice." he mumbled as he disappered.

...yxy...

Once more daydreaming, as his small amethyst eyes were staring at the window. But then decides to shift them across the room. Seeing that the desk was empty and not having a certain new student sitting at it, he started to wonder as to why for his first week of school, Yami hasn't shown up that much. He showed up for at the first couple of days and then the rest of the week he disappeared.

Yugi sighed. Since that talk on the rooftop, whenever they would encounter each other in the hallway, Yugi would looked up as he so happen to see Yami coming from the oppoiste direction. The boy would stop as he quitely watch his double passing by. Wanting to talk to him Yugi would be ready to speak. But then nothing would come out.

Yet, Yugi wants to get to know Yami, no question about it. And if even become friends with him, if possible. But every time when he gets a chance he can't seem to find him anywhere.

As the last bell rang for the day, Yugi grab his bag as he headed out of the door. Since its been almost a week that Yami had came to school, Yugi was hoping for at least today, he would be able to see him. For apologizing if he had done or said anything that could have hurted him. But he didn't show up.

Why was he so interested in Yami? As far as he knows, this first time meeting him. But something was telling him that it wasn't. It was as if, in one way or another, he feels as though he has seen Yami before. He wasn't sure where though.

In a way he felt very frightened towards Yami. Gazing into those crimson eyes of his, glaring at him like that at the time, Yugi didn't like it. Even so he wanted to speak to him once more. Even if it were only a few minutes.

As Yugi was walking down the street, he didn't noticed that a older looking man purposly bumbed into him. Feeling the connection at the last minute he looked up to see who he ran into.

"Oh, sorry about that." Yugi said as he gave a small smile.

Smiling back, but not noticing it as it shifted into a smirk, the man shook his head. "Its alright, little one. Its was partly my fault as well."

Something about this man wasn't right. Getting a bad feeling towards him, Yugi simply nodded as he was about to leave when he felt something caught onto his arm. Looking back he noticed a hand was tightly gripped onto his small arm. Starting to struggle, Yugi looked back at the man as he gave a neverous smile.

"Um, can you please let go of me, sir? I need to get home." Yugi asked nicely with a slight hint of fear escaping from his voice.

"Why would I?" he asked as the smirk appeared fully on the man's face.

Hearing several more footsteps approaching behind him, Yugi turned around seeing two more men coming their way, snirkering at the helpless boy. Yugi started to show that he was becoming scared. His eyes widen as the other two were closing in on them.

Suddenly the man who was holding his arm let lose. As he did Yugi founded himself in a almost pitch-black alley. Seeing now that he was cornered Yugi started to panick a little. He's dealt his fair share with bullies before, but he had a feeling that these men weren't anything like the bullies that he would run into at school.

Starting to realize that he wasn't anywhere near safe, he had to get away. But with three big strong men blocking his only exit, it wasn't looking too good.

The man who pushed him into the alley amied his hand at the boy's mouth as he prevented him from screaming for help. When he did, Yugi then felt his body being lifted into the air a bit. Almost dangling an inch from the ground. Becoming more scared now, Yugi wasn't sure of what this man was going to do.

His eyes began to fill with fear as he struggled to have the man realse him. It was no use. Yugi didn't have the strength. He was becoming paralyzed with fear. Seeing on how the boy was struggling on being realsed, the man took out a hidden pocket knife as he held it close to his cheek.

Seeing what the man was doing, Yugi closed his eyes as he let out a small whimper.

"Good boy. You know what this means don't you?" the man asked as he gently tapped the knife onto the boy's cheek. "This is going to be fun." he grinned.

Right before he was about to make a move screams appeared from behind them. Becoming on curious to what the commotion was about the man's eyes widen in confusion.

"What the...?" he questioned.

Opening up an eye, and not trying to pass out, all Yugi could see was a figure. A figure who appears to be glaring evily at the one who was holding the younger one.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Even though inside he didn't really cared.

"Someone who you've angered greatly." the voice reponded.

Hearing the voice, it sounded fimailiar to him. _That voice...I know it. _Yugi thought before his eyes shouted on him.

Seeing the pass out boy in his grip, the darkness that was infused within Yami started to leak out. The man glanced around as the area they were in started to disappear into a dark-purple thick like mist.

"What the hell is this place?" the man asked as he let Yugi go.

Being distraced by the shadowy fog, the man began to panick. He has never once seen a place like this. Whatever kind of a place it was he didn't like it. The fog started to become more darker and more threanting. The man wanted to get out but there was no place for an exit. He was trap. Just like those from before.

"So you like picking on the weak, do you?" Yami growled between his teeth.

Starting to get annoyed with this kid, the man faced Yami as he charged straight at him. Seeing it at the last second, Yami noticed the knife that he hidden inside of his fist.

Thinking he was out of the reach, Yami felt something touch the surface of his skin. Looking down he noticed a cut. The cut was big enough for his blood to be dripping down. Placing his other hand over his wound, Yami glared at him.

_He managed to cut me. _he thought annoyed.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the man said as he grinned. "With one arm being like that, you can't do a thing to me now!"

He started to charge towards Yami again. But this time Yami was able to fully dodge the attack before hitting the man into the stomach with his knee as he fell onto the ground, hovering it with his arms gasping out for air.

The man was about to face Yami when he felt his feet being stuck. As if he had no control over his own body. He looked up as he saw Yami approaching him. Realizing now that he was no ordinary being, the man started to realize of his own mistake as he starts to beg for his life.

"Please spear me! I'm sorry!" he begged.

Glaring even more, Yami stopped. "You've hurted someone close to me. I can't let you get away with that." he stuck his hand in front of him.

The man felt his mind being broken into thouands of pieces. As he felt it the man had an motionless look across his face as his body fell backwards onto the pavement. Not moving nor breathing.

Turning away, Yami gazed at the one who was still knock out on the floor, against the wall. Regaining his sight back, Yugi saw a person who was standing only a few feet away from him. Slowly getting up Yugi glanced up seeing the person who he has been wanting to see.

But then right before he was about to move any further Yugi looked around seeing the three men that attacked him being unconscious on the ground. For a second Yugi felt his eyes becoming confused and scared.

_What happened? _Yugi asked himself. Placing a hand against his head trying to remember. The last thing he remembers was him being held against his will by one of the three who were on the floor. But then a voice came out.

"Are you alright?"

Hearing it again, Yugi looked up. His eyes widen by the person who rescued him. He looked exactly like him. Only his eyes were crimson instead. And only having exra golden highlights in his hair. Walking towards him, the teen allowed the boy to get a better glance at him.

Seeing him more clearly, Yugi thought it was exactly who he had in mind.

"Yami!" Yugi said. He felt relieved to see him. He looked down once more at the three men. "Did you save me?" only by nodding, Yami answered. Yugi smiled at him. "I see. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Yami said as he turn his back on him.

As he did Yugi noticed the blood dripping from Yami's arm. Yugi walked to him as he felt cocern for him. Not noticing at it last minute, from the corner of his eye, Yami saw Yugi looking at the wound.

"Yami, I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me." Yugi was about to place his hand over his wound when Yami moved away.

"Its fine." Yami muttered as he gripped his other hand over top of it.

Yugi's eyes squinted with concern. "Let me at least treat it."

"No. It will be arlight." he muttered. "Its not that bad."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. _Why is he so distance with me? Did I really did something to upset him? _he asked himself.

Suddenly breaking his thought, Yugi heard someone collapsing onto the ground. Realizing on who it was Yugi rushed over to him.

"Yami!" he yelled. He bent down as he shook him. "Oh no." he wasn't waking up. Yugi had no choice. Yami needed medical treatment or else he won't survive. "Hang on Yami!"

_Please hang on..._


	4. Small Rememberance

**Small Rememberance **

His crimson eyes opened as the body moved slightly out from underneath the covers. He sat up as he noticed that he wasn't in the alleyway anymore. Instead he founded himself in a room. It was a simple bedroom.

Rising from the bed as he looked down to his arm, he notices that his wound was covered in bandages. He gently place his other hand over top of it. As he starts to wonder on what happened before. Then he remembers.

After realizing it, he then heard what was appears to be breathing patterns. Glancing down next to him he saw a younger boy with his head against the matteress with his eyes closed. Seeing him like this, the older one couldn't but to help as a small caring smile appeared onto his face.

_Yugi. _he thought.

Still feeling some pain coming from the arm Yami flinched a bit. Having no other choice, but he decided that it would for the best, not wanting for him to get more involve than he already has. Trying not to wake him, Yami begins to get out of the bed. Just by glancing at the boy was hard enough. Knowing mentally that he has to look away but couldn't as his eyes glanced of his side as they narrowed.

Feeling the slight movement in his bed the boy started to wake up. Yugi looked up as he starts to panick a little. Noticing that the body wasn't in the bed any longer. But then he heard footsteps. Right before he was able to walk out, he saw Yami putting his shirt back on. Peeking over his shoulder, Yami knew he should have walked out of the door when he had the chance.

"Oh Yami. You are awake. I was beginning to think that you weren't going too." Yugi said as a sigh escaped from his breath. As he was looking at him, not yet realizing it, Yugi started to show a hint of blush.

"I'm fine, it was just a minor cut." he muttered. Glancing at him, Yami started to notice on how oddly Yugi is acting. "Are you alright, Yugi?"

Almost missing the question, Yugi blinked several times as he got his mind back. "Y-Yes. Of course." he startled as he turned around as a neverous laugh slip out. _Why am I acting like this? _

Yami raised an eyebrow. But then he decided on taking his word for it. "Did you do this?" he asked as he over lapped his arm with his other hand, changing the topic.

Turning back, Yugi smiled. "I did."

The thought of him loosing so much blood only because he was protecting him made the small boy really worried. It wasn't easy since Yugi isn't use to seeing so much blood at once that would almost make him faint. But he was able to clean off the wound before placing the white bandage around it.

"I see." he muttered. "Thank you."

Yugi nodded lightly then narrowed his eyes. After from reciving the rescue that Yami did, he didn't felt right about bringing up the matter. But he had too. If there was anything that he did on that day that would make him angry towards him.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered.

Looking back, Yami noticed some sadness in the small one's eyes. He squinted his. "For what?"

"What I asked on the day when you first arrived." he expalined. "I didn't mean to upset you. Especially since it was your first day and all."

"Don't be." Yugi looked up. "I should be the one to apologizing to you. I didn't mean to snap. I was...I was just under a lot of pressure on that day. That's all."

_So I guest Trstain was right after all. _he thought. Yugi smiled. "That's alright. You're not the first one to be pressured into a new school. A lot of kids go through that."

Yami nodded. Even though he said that something was telling Yugi that it wasn't the truth. That he was lying. But then he decided on to ingore it.

"Also, Yami," Yami glanced at him. "Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know how you founded me, but I am grateful."

"Of course." he replied as a grin appeared.

Being only a few feet away from the boy, Yami didn't want to leave him. Nor did he want to put him in any sort of danger. Gripping harder onto his arm as he remembered his new order. That was to take the oppounity that he had and capture him and take him to Dartz. But having to rexperence this kindness from the child, Yami didn't want to go through with it.

Yami has been severing Dartz for at least few years now. Even so it doesn't mean that Dartz completely trusted Yami, at least not yet. No matter how hard he tries to get close to him, Yami couldn't figure out on what Dartz was scemeing. Only one thing was clear to him. Dartz wanted Yugi.

Noticing the look in the older one eyes, Yugi felt couldn't but to help as he gave off a light shiver. It was as if he could almost sense on Yami's emotions. Just by the way he reacted now Yami must be under a alot of stress.

Yugi was curious. What was it that was making Yami so stressful? Yugi moved towards Yami as he placed his hand onto his arm. By feeling his touch, the older one looked down.

"Yami?" Yugi spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Before Yami could even answer, Yugi's eyes widen.

He started to feel light headed again. It was the same feeling as last time. As images were beginning to flash through out his mind. Feeling as though it was as if they were starting to form into a type of a small glimpse of a memory.

Yugi cluntched his hands against his head feeling as if it was going to split into two. Something was starting to come back to him.

...

_Yugi opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness as he stood still. He then turn seeing he wasn't alone. There were two other figures with him out in the distances to where he was standing. But they were facing and talking to each other. He walk towards the figures to get a better look. _

_Yugi felt his eyes as they grew with surpise as he got closer to the figures. One of the figures he could almost see clearly. Yugi's eyes widen a bit more. It was him. It was his past self. But he couldn't tell on who it was that was with him. _

_Noticing the surroundings, it looked as though he and the other figure were in his house, in his bedroom. Seeing them better then before Yugi tries to make out who it was that was with him. But he couldn't. There wasn't much to see. The only thing he could see was the dark figure standing like a perfect staute. _

_Yugi tries to ciricle around seeing if there were any signs of the figure changing into a clearer form. It was all the same no matter how many times he's circled around. _

_Yugi looked at himself. Doing so he squinted his eyes. His past self was practically yelling at the figure. But no sound was coming out. He couldn't hear a thing._

_The way his past self was acting, it was as if he was loosing something improtant to him. The eyes started to shrink as tears started to gather at the end of them. But the past Yugi was trying to hold them back. _

_The past Yugi went to the figure as he leaned against it as his fists were clentching. Even though there was no sound, but the way it looked, his past self let loose the tears that he was holding back. At that moment, Yugi felt his heart started to sank. He gripped his chest feeling the pain that he felt that night. _

_Yugi narrowed his eyes. It has been so long since this certain pain like this has come to him. But why now? Why is he being reminded of this night?_

_As he was about to look up, Yugi nearly missed a bright golden flash appearing in his room almost blinding him. Looking around he then spotted his past self being past out onto the bed. As the dried tears were streaming down his face. _

_Then something caught Yugi's attention. The figure was gone. _

...

Regaining his sight, Yugi opened his eyes as heavy breathing escaped his body. He placed his palm against his forehead. Having to see that it was something very different then what he has experinced in the past.

To what he remembers, whenever he would see something like that, it would usually be in a dream of his. Besides the figures that are always chasing him in his own dreams. But this time was different. It was no dream. It felt more like a memory.

"Yugi?" a voice brought him back. "Are you alright?"

Looking next to him, seeing a crimson pair of eyes looking down at him, Yugi was a bit confused.

"Yami?" he asked unsurly. "What happened?"

"Well, one minute you were talking to me, the next you nearly fainted." Yami expalined.

Yugi glanced at him. His mind was still focused on the memory. _Should I tell Yami about it? _

For some reason, Yugi had a feeling that he should tell Yami about it. But then again, he probably wouldn't know on how to repsond to something like that.

Then suddely Yugi remembered. "That's right, I was asking if you were okay, Yami. Cause you were spacing out before."

"But you were also spacing out." Yami pointed out as a small teasing grin appeared.

_Actually, it felt more of a pass out then a space out. _he thought not wanting to embarrass himself any further as a small blush started to show. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Yugi decided on keeping it to himself.

"But are you?" Yugi asked to reassure himself.

Still grinning, Yami nodded. "Yes. I am." then he looked at the clock as he stood up. "Its late. I better get going."

"Oh okay. I'll show you out then." Yugi said as he walked down the stairs with him.

As they walked outside, Yami stopped before leaving as he faced Yugi. "Thank you again for helping me with my wound, Yugi. You are very kind."

Hearing that, Yugi couldn't but to help as he blush, once more, and rubbed his head neverously. "Well, considered it as a payment for helping me from before." he muttered sheepishly.

"Good night then." Yami said and begins to leave.

Before he could disappear from his sight, Yugi felt as though he wanted to make sure of something. "Yami!" Yugi called out. Yami turned. "Will I be able to see you again?"

Yami was hestaint on answering as he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure himself. But for his sake, he would be. "Yes, Yugi. You will."

Yugi smiled and waved goodbye to Yami. As soon as he was out of sight, Yugi's smile went away.

_What was with that vision? _Yugi thought. He wanted to know on who it was that was standing in the room with him that time.

By the way he saw himself pleading to the person, it looked as though it was someone who he knew very well. It was still very unclear to him. He wanted to know though. Having all of these questions and no answers, it was something that Yugi begins to notice that he is missing someone in his life. Someone important. But who?

Entering back into the Game Shop, Yugi couldn't but to wonder through out the rest of the night. Only to wonder on who it was that was with him on that night.


	5. Secret Smile

_Hello all. So sorry for the long wait. I've been distracted with other series/couples. And I had to really think about this chapter. I had half of it planned out and the other half not so much. So it just took time, mainly. _

_I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. I really am! Thanks so much for the support! :D _

_Anyways, enjoy!_

YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takaahashi.

...yxy...

**Secret Smile **

Stretching his arms up, Yugi looked above seeing the sun peeking through the window. He glanced around the room. Having to see he was the only one person here. Of course he would be. No one else would be with him. But that wasn't true. Not to long ago another being was here. The boy gave a grin. Only to have that brief moment with him was more than what he could have asked for.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. He seemed so mysterious. Just a bit did he opened up, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to get know him more. He can't help but not to shake the feeling away. He couldn't wait any longer. It was beginning to drive him nuts. He thought he could ingore it. But after of what happened, he needed to know.

He looked back at the window. _Yami. Who exactly are you?_ he wondered.

No matter what it was going to take, he was going to find out.

...yxy...

Arriving at the school as he enters to the classroom, eyeing around, Yugi notice that he was the only one there. Other classmates entered in and out of the room but none of his friends have arrived yet. He gave out a sigh. Knowing them it was going to be a while. Yugi walked to where his seat is.

Just when he was about to take his seat, he caught himself glancing at the other side of the classroom, where Yami sat. It has been almost a week an a half since Yami had starting coming here. Even though he was able to spend a few hours with Yami, from the other day, it didn't mean that he got to know him. If he shows up more during this week, Yugi was going to take the opportunity to get to know him better.

Yugi gave out another sigh as he sat down. Keeping his gaze over at the other side of the room he squinted his eyes. He then moved his sight back onto his desk with his hands clentching up. What if he doesn't show up this week? Yami told Yugi that he would see him more often if possible. But what if he was lying to him?

Yugi quickly shook the thought out of his head. There would be no reason for him to lie to him. No reason at all.

Why was he so interested in Yami anyways? Every since he had laid his eyes on Yami, he can't seem to stop thinking about him. No matter how hard he tries.

"Mornin Yug!" as a hand met his back, almost litteraly jumping out of his skin, Yugi looked behind him seeing a familiar diry-blond teen standing next him with a groofy smile across his face.

"Oh. Morning, Joey." Yugi murmured as a breath escaped and placed a hand over his heart.

Looking down at him Joey raised an eybrow. "You alright there, Yug?" he asked. Yugi gave a slight nod to answer him.

"Morning guys!" said a cheerful brunette girl as she enters the room, with one more following not to far behind, as he gave out a yawn to his response.

"Morning, Tea. Tristan." replied Yugi with a smile.

After the morning greet, everyone gathered around Yugi's desk, like usual, and began to talk. Listening to half of what they were saying, Yugi shifted his eyes towards the other side of the room. He was starting to worry. The day was about to begin and he hasn't shown up yet. Was he not coming again? Not being aware fully aware, but his eyes started to come down.

Seeing from the corner of hers, Tea notices the young one's worried look. She squinted. "Yugi?" she softly spoke.

Hearing her voice Yugi perked up as he looked at her. "Yeah, Tea?"

"Are you alright?"

He gave a faint smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, its just that, I've been noticing that you've been eyeing over at Yami's desk a lot." she muttered.

"Oh." he didn't know what else to say. He looked away from her.

"Did something happened between the two of you?"

He was hesitaiting. _Should I tell them? Isn't it worth mentioning it to them? _He gave out a sigh. "Actually, yeah. Something did happend."

Yugi explained on the night of when he got attacked by the three men and when Yami came and saved him. "...and they were knocked out by the time I came too." he finished.

All three were staring at him. "Geez. I probably wouldn't guested for Yami to be a voilent guy." Joey said, as he leaned on the desk.

Yugi looked at him. "I wouldn't say he's that type, Joey."

"Then what type of a person could he be?" Tea wondered.

Being asked of that, Yugi knows so little about him. He wouldn't be able to answer. Only a few times he has met Yami. But not to know enough about his personalty. All he gathered so far was that he can be scary at first, but also he can be quite kind, when he wants to be.

As those thoughts came across, looking back up, Yugi saw someone entering into the room. It was him. With his eyes landing on him a smile started to appear on the young one's face. Yugi then got up.

"Huh, Yugi?" Tea asked, as she watched the boy getting up from his desk. But he ingored her.

"Yami, good morning." Yugi said in a friendly tone as he came up to his desk.

Hearing his name being called a upon on, the crimson eyes met the innocent amythest. Yami returned the smiled back. "Good morning, Yugi." being said, Yami took to his seat.

Yugi looked down at Yami's right arm, as the memory started to come back, his eyes became narrowed. "How's your arm doing, Yami?" he asked.

Glancing at him, Yami notices the concern look across the boy's face. The older teen gave him a reassuring smile. "Its better. Thanks to you."

WIth those words esacping from his lips, Yugi felt his face became warm. He shook his head quickly to get the emberassed look away. "I see. I'm glad."

Yugi looked back over to where the others are. An idea came to him. "Yami, would you like to meet some of the other classmates? They happend to be some of my closet friends as well. Since I've noticed you haven't really talked with anyone, yet, I just thought maybe you would like to met them?"

Having to assume, it was the three who were behind him, Yami eyed them. They seemed like friendly people to him. But he can't risk it anymore than he already has.

Yami grinned. "Thank you, Yugi. Maybe another time prehaps?"

Yugi frowned. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Are you sure? Not even a for hello?" he wondered.

Seeing him with such a upsetting look, Yami closed his eyes as he grinned. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt. _"Alright."

Yugi smiled brightly as he practically pulled Yami out of seat as they walked back towards his desk.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called out. The three looked at him. Following right behind him, Yami stood next to the smaller boy. "This is Yami." he introduce.

Being, slightly neverous, Yami raised his hand up. "Hello." he softly spoke.

"So you're Yami, huh?" Joey asked. Yami gave a nod. The blond gave a grin. "Nice to met ya. I'm Joey. This is Tea, and the weirdo over here, is Tristan."

"Who are you calling a werido, werido?" Tristan muttered annoyed at the blond.

"Nayh, you're the weirdo." Joey said back.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Come on guys, don't fight." he says as he tries to break them up.

Seeing this side of the boy, Yami smiled. Not for the longest time has he sense this kind of presences around these type of people. It was warm and caring. As if the darkness its self was disappearing.

He always knew that Yugi is a good kind hearted person who can easily make friends with. And seeing the group he is with, just by looking at them, Yami can tell that they are really good people.

After the little spat, Joey sat back down to his seat as he looked at everyone. "So guys, I was thinking we can hit the arcade this afternoon after school, who's in?" he asked.

"Sure, Joey. Sounds fun." Yugi said as he grinned. He glanced back towards Yami. "What about you, Yami? Would you like to come?"

Yami looked at him as he blinked. "Thank you, but I can't."

"Yami," Yugi mumbled, sadly. He then squinted. _Why is he so distant? _

"Why not? You're more than welcome to join us too, Yami." said Joey, trying to encourage him.

"Well..." Yami was unsure. Inside, he wanted nothing more but to be closer and spend time with the boy, along with the others. But in reailty, he knows he can't.

Breaking from his thoughts, Yami felt a light tug from his sleeve. He looked down as he met Yugi's gaze. Being caught in it, the older teen begins to notice some saddiest in the amythest eyes. Wait, did he just see his eyes get bigger?

Yami gave out a sigh. "I'll come." he mumbled.

Hearing the changed answer Yugi smiled happily. Seeing he was going to spend some time with him after all.

...yxy...

The final bell ranged as the students were heading home. Stopping by at his locker as he got his books, that he needed for the night, Yugi then closed the door as he made his way towards the exit. When he got there he saw his friends were waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Yugi said as he smiled. "Sorry about the wait."

Joey looked at him. "Well, it appears that you aren't the only one who was kept us waiting." he muttered.

Yugi gave a qustionable look. "What do you mean, Joey?"

"Its Yami, Yugi." said Tea. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"Huh? I thought he'd be with you guys."

Joey shook his head. "Nope. We were waiting for the two of you to show."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. _Yami. Did he actually went home instead? _"I'm going to look around see if I can find him." with that being said, Yugi begins to look around the front as he turns around the corner.

Five minutes has pass and there was no sign of him anywhere. Even though he mainly looked around on the school grounds, he felt as if he had searched the entire building for him. The boy stopped as he catches his breath.

"Yami?" Yugi called out. Nothing. His eyes narrowed. _Not again. _He thought.

Yugi began to worry. It was happening again. Just when he thought he can spent some time with him, he disappears. Then a thought accoured to him. Maybe he pressured Yami too much into hanging out with him and the gang. If that is true, then maybe, it might been his fault that Yami decided on not to show.

"Yugi."

Hearing the deep toned voice, Yugi looked up as he glances over his shoulders, seeing someone who was only few feet away from him.

"Yami." Yugi said in a relief, with a grin starting to appear, but then glanced away.

As Yami walked towards the boy he notices that Yugi wasn't looking at him like he was a moment ago. Yami looked at him with concern. "Is there something wrong, Yugi?"

Being asked that, Yugi glanced up at Yami but then quickly looked away. He felt his eyes becoming heavy. Trying not to show it, Yugi shook his head as he tries to put the grin back onto his face.

"No, no. Everything is fine. I was just wondering where you were. Cause the others are waiting." he explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yugi," the boy looked up. "I easily tell that is only partly true."

"Huh?" Yami gave out a slight chuckle. He came to Yugi as he ruffled his hair. Trying to remove his hand, Yugi looked up at Yami as he felt a slight blush appearing. "Yami?"

"Now, tell me, what's on your mind?" he asked.

Yugi blinked. "Oh well...its just that, I thought that...I might be the reason why you decided on not meeting us." he said softly.

Yami's eyes widen with confusion. "What do you mean, Yugi? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Really?" he asked. Probably to Yami he was sounding desperate, but he wanted to make sure.

The older teen gave a nod. "Yes. I want to hang out with you and your friends. They seem like good people."

Yugi smiled. "They are. Speaking of which, they're waiting for us at the enterance." he pointed out.

"Shall we go, then?" Yami suggested. Yugi gave a nod.

As they walked back, Yugi eyed Yami. "By the way, Yami, where were you?"

Glancing at the boy, Yami seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "One of the teachers had some extra papers they needed to organized and he asked me for help." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Yugi muttered as he faintly grinned.

The two teenagers apporached the front of the school as the others looked at them. "Its about time." Joey said somewhat annoyed as he had his arms crossed.

Yami gave a small grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, a teacher asked me for help."

"Well that's understandable." Tea said.

"Yeah, I guess so." muttered Joey.

"But we're here now, so lets go." Yugi said cheerfully. Everyone nodded in agreement as they left the school grounds.

...yxy...

Hours passed having the atomsphere being filled nothing but laughter and enjoyment. Spending the afternoon with Yugi and the gang, Yami doesn't remember the last time he had this much fun being around people like this. He couldn't describe it. He just felt so at ease.

As time slipped by them they decided to grab a bite to eat. When they did, Yugi sat next to Yami. He glanced over to him. He couldn't help to smile as he saw Yami laughing along with the others.

To hear this laughter like this, for the first time; it was deep but in a friendly, warm, tone to which anyone can enjoy. In a way it was soothing to Yugi. As if he knows this laughter. But there was no way. It was impossible. He has only known Yami less than a week. And yet, the sound of his voice was reaching to him.

After they ate the gang decided on going their seperate ways, seeing it was starting to get late, they said their goodbyes as they left Yugi and Yami alone. The two boys started to walk towards The Game Shop.

Yugi looked at Yami. For spending the last several hours with him, he starts to feel as if he has known him a lot longer than this. He couldn't explain it but it was something that he felt too familiar with. He thought, if he spent time with Yami this afternoon, then he could have him open up a lot more. But now being with him, alone like this, he feels as if he already knows this person who is suppose to be a stranger.

Yugi stopped just when they were about to approach the shop as his eyes were on the ground. Noticing that he fell behind Yami glanced at the boy. He raised an eyebrow as he came to him.

"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked.

Looking back up at the older teen, Yugi's eyes squinted. He wanted to know what it was that he was keeping from him. Does he really know Yami? Or is it all in his head?

"I..." Yugi stopped. He doesn't want to sound weird to Yami.

Placing both of his hands on the young one's shoulders Yami says, "Yugi, if there's something on your mind, you can tell me."

Glancing up into the crimson eyes Yugi slightly nodded seeing he understood. He gave out a deep breath.

"Its just that, all of a sudden, I feel like I really know you, Yami." he started. Yami backed away a bit as his eyes slanted down. "Every since I've met you, I just...I don't know. I just feel as though we know each other a lot more so than we should." seeing the look in Yami's eyes, Yugi narrowed his. "I know it doesn't make sense, but...its something that has been bothering me."

"Yugi," he mumbled. The look in the boy's eyes they were serious. He seemed really confused by all of this. Yami sighed. "Honestly, I have been feeling the same way for a while now as well."

Yugi's eyes widen. "You have?"

Yami gave a nod. "Yes, I have. Every since we've met on the rooftop, that moment has been with me."

"Its not only from that moment, Yami." Yugi mumbled quitely.

Not being quite enough, Yami was able to caught it, he frowned. "What do you mean, Yugi?"

He looked away. "Well, what I mean is that..." he stopped. He thought about it. He couldn't tell him. He can't tell Yami about the strange visions that he has been having. _If I do tell him, then...he'll probably think that I am weird. And that he won't be wanting to hang out with me or the gang again. _

Plus, there'd be no way for Yami to have any of the answers that he needed to know. Already he must have been sounding like a fool to him. Not trying to show it anymore than he probably already has, but he felt his eyes becoming a lot more heavier now, as if tears were about to come down. He doesn't know what to do.

Seeing the discomfort look in the boy's eyes, Yami squinted. There was nothing more unsettling to Yami than to have to see such a sight. To whatever it was bothering the boy, he wish he can just make it go away. But he can't.

"Yugi," Yami whispered.

As Yugi whipped the corner of his eye, and when he was about to look up, he felt something. Glancing up he saw Yami leaning towards him. To his suprise, his eyes widen by the confusion from the older teen's action. He had placed a gentle kiss against Yugi's forehead.

"Huh? Y-Yami?" being half stuttered, Yugi wasn't sure on what was happening.

Backing away, slightly, Yugi looked fully onto Yami. He was smiling. But he was uncertain about the smile he was reciving. It wasn't the same smile that he saw a few hours ago when he was laughing happily with everyone. The smile, it was more sadden than happy. As if he too were in pain. Seeing this kind of experssion on Yami was very new to Yugi. He didn't know how to make of it.

"Don't worry. In time, you'll understand." he mumbled. _I wish I can tell you, Yugi. _

"I don't know what you mean, Yami." Yugi said as he blinked confusingly.

Yami grinned. "Like I said, you'll know when the time is right." he muttered.

Yugi just nodded. Seeing there was nothing much else to say. Just by trying to ask Yami of what he meant by that, he didn't got an answer. Only to be filled with more questions. Both of the boys reached to the shop. As they did, Yugi locked eyes with Yami.

"I had fun with you this afternoon, Yami." Yugi said softly with a smile.

The taller teen gave a nod. "So did I. Well, I better get going then. Goodnight, Yugi."

"Alright. Goodnight, Yami." as he waved to the boy, Yami turns and leaves him.

With that being done, Yugi stood outside of his home for a minute before he went inside. Trying to cooled his head, just when he thought he could be able to get more closer to him, things start to become unclear to the boy.

His main goal this afternoon was to get closer to him. And yet after spending those few hours with him, he feel as if, he already knows him.

_"In time you'll know." _

To have those words echoing through his mind, Yugi gave out a breath as he enters the shop. Only to wonder of what he had meant by that.


End file.
